The present invention relates to an operation controlling apparatus for operating/controlling various kinds of equipments within a home.
For household equipments of recent years, such as, a television receiver (hereinafter, being abbreviated “TY”) or an air conditioner, etc., it is common to be operated by a remote controller, which is provided for controlling from a remote place.
Herein, in the following Patent Document 1 is disclosed a remote operating apparatus, on which an operator can recognize if the operation is accepted or not, even on the way of operations, upon the trigger of a movement of a human-being, whose image is picked up by a photographing means, by taking the fact into the consideration thereof, that the equipments could be operated, remotely, even in cases where the remote controller is not kept in her/his vicinity or lost. (See [0007] and [0008] of the Patent Document 1)